


Playing around

by neerapen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neerapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They do it, sometimes, and they do it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing around

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt was _Dressin Up-Katy Perry_  
>  So I wrote Frankenwolf because the world needs more Frankenwolf.

They do it, sometimes, and they do it together.

It all started when, one day, Ruby went to the hospital to pick him up for dinner, and they ended up in a empty room with an available bed. Victor looked at her, Ruby smirked, and he locked the door behind him.

Patient Lucas and Doctor Whale missed their dinner, but started a new tradition.

Sometimes, she is the doctor and he’s the patient.

Sometimes she’s a queen and he’s her humble servant.

 _Most of the times,_  they avoid to do such things in places where they can be caught (and they are always,  _always_  far away from Granny, because Victor isn’t sure she likes him, despite what Ruby keeps saying).


End file.
